School Spirits
by Prophecy Guy
Summary: Between the events of "The Witch" and "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" Amy Madison took up the pratice of Witchcraft. This is a story of how that might have happened.


School Sprits  
  
By  
  
Prophecy Guy prophecyguy@houston.rr.com  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Friday 3:30 p.m:  
  
Amy Madison sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom, staring at nothing. She'd been sitting there for the last half-hour. Fifteen minutes ago she made up her mind what she had to do. The last fifteen minutes she had been trying to work up the courage to follow through.  
  
"Come on girl," Amy thought to herself as she stood up. "You know you've got to do it."  
  
"See. It's not so hard." Thought Amy as she reached the door. "Don't stop!" Amy said to herself as she reached the door, pulled it open, and walked through it and into the hall. Soon she was down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang causing Amy to jump. "No distractions." Thought Amy as she stood staring at the phone as it rang. "I do NOT need any distractions now." After the forth ring Amy heard the answering machine pick up in the other room.  
  
"This is the Madison residence. We can't come to the phone right now." Amy heard her father's recorded voice answer. "So if you would leave your name, number and a short message we will call you back. Thanks."  
  
"Hi Amy? This is Marlene. Call me, OK? Talk to you later."  
  
Amy stood in the kitchen staring in the direction of the answering machine. The whole scene somehow seemed wrong, Amy was thinking to herself. But she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was wrong. "It's just to, to..."  
  
"Normal." Amy finished the thought aloud.   
  
"Now you're stalling again girlfriend." Amy told herself again with a smile.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Amy said to the empty room as she turned again toward the door to the basement. "You knew that you would have to face this one day. This is as good of time as any."  
But, instead of heading for the basement door Amy turned to the right. With two quick steps she reached the refrigerator and pulled open the door. Looking inside Amy grabbed a bottle of the flavored drink of the week. Very deliberately Amy twisted off the cap and took a long drink. As soon as the fruity liquid hit her mouth, Amy realized how dry her mouth had become. At the same   
time, she also realized that her palms were very sweaty.  
  
After a moment Amy finished drinking and lowered the bottle from her mouth. Screwing the cap back in place Amy looked again at the door to the basement. As she did, a quick shiver ran through her body.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Amy said in a fit of frustration. She sat the bottle on the table with a light thud, and said, "This is so lame."  
  
Setting a determined look on her face Amy crossed the kitchen to the basement door. Quickly so as not to give herself time to think she twisted the knob and pulled the door open.  
  
As the door opened, Amy was given pause as a slight draft hit her in the face. The air had an ever so slight chill to it. But it was a chill that felt like it penetrated to her bones. Amy found herself standing in the basement door staring down at the stairs as they disappeared into the darkness.  
Her sudden burst of courage gone, Amy slowly reached out with her right hand, felt for the light switch, and flipped it on. The action had immediate, but not the desired results. At the bottom of the stairs, one of the tubes in the overhead fluorescent light fixture was out. This caused the other bulb to weakly flicker casting the area at the bottom of the stairs into a scene of ghostly, dancing shadows.  
  
"Perfect," Amy said, "just perfect."  
  
Amy took a deep breath and reached out for the handrail. Finding it, she slowly descend the stairs. Despite her best efforts Amy could not suppress a feeling of dread that continued to grow inside her as she took each step into the near darkness.  
  
"It's been six months since Mom..." Amy thought as she slowly passed the halfway point on her descent. "Since Mom, went away." Images flashed through Amy's mind as she recalled the near nightmare that had started one morning when she woke up in her mother's bed. Not just her bed, she was in her mother's body.  
  
The memories flooded through her mind in a torrent that ended in a flash. And when her eyes had adjusted from the flash all that had been in the room were herself, and Buffy holding a mirror. And where her mother had been standing, nothing. Since that day there had been no sign of her mother. Was she dead? Was she alive somewhere? Plotting some kind of awful revenge? No one knew.  
  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the light above her head gave off a slight buzz and increased ever so slightly in brightness. Then just as suddenly it dimmed returning the area into shadows.  
  
Amy looked up the hall to the door that her goal lay behind. After a moment, she took a step in that direction. Amy felt like she was trying to walk through molasses on a cold day. Each step seemed harder than the one before. Like something was here holding her back. But what? Tension? Fear? Or something else? Amy didn't know what it was but there was something.  
Amy thought, It's just my imagination. Then aloud she said, "There is 'Nothing' here." In the enclosed area her voice sounded out of place, and caught her off guard because she hadn't intended to speak aloud. She looked around the dimly lit area to make sure she was the one who had spoken.  
  
Nearing the door, the feeling of dread continued to mount. As she reached out for the doorknob Amy couldn't help but think, Maybe there is something, or someone here. Maybe mom has come back and is ready to take her revenge out on her. Taking the doorknob into her hand Amy thought, Well, I've come this far. As she turned the knob, she could hear a little voice in the back of her head screaming to run. Run for her life. Run, and never come back.  
  
Ignoring the voice, she slowly pushed the door open. It swung back with a slight squeak. As it opened the light behind her brightened again just for an instant, before it returned to its dim flicker. But the light was bright enough to cast more shadows that came and went so fast, all that remained was an afterimage in her eyes.  
  
Amy pushed the door open far enough to allow what light there was filtering into the room to fall onto the chest. The chest that held the tools of he mothers trade. Her trade now. The tools of a witch.  
  
Swallowing hard Amy entered the room, telling herself, There's nothing to be afraid of. There is no one here besides me. Just then, Amy jerked her head to the right. Did she hear something over there? For what seemed like hours but in reality must have been just a hand full of seconds, Amy stood there straining, listening as hard as she had ever listened in her life. Finally she decided there was nothing there and took a deep breath. It wasn't until that moment she realized she had been holding her breath.  
  
Despite the voice in her head screaming to get away from here, Amy finally stepped into the room and up to the chest. It only took a moment to remove the items that had been stacked on the chest during the last few months. Amy reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a key. The key that she had kept with her these last months. Ever since that day she and Willow had packed away her mother's things.  
  
Amy had to step to one side to allow enough light onto the lock so she could use the key to unlock the case. It turned easily. And with a click that sounded deafening, she knew that the lock was open. Removing the key from the lock, Amy replaced it in her pocket. Then she slowly opened the chest.  
  
When nothing jumped out of the chest at her, Amy felt the tension drain from her body and said. "See. That wasn't so tough was it?"  
  
"Why didn't I bring a flashlight?" Amy asked herself as she knelt in front of the chest. When suddenly from her right she saw something leap at her. As she fell backwards all she could do, was scream.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
Wednesday 7:50 am. Two days earlier.  
  
"He's is a little cute, but all he want's to talk about is sports."  
  
Amy was listening to Marlene with only half an ear. She was talking about her second favorite subject, boys. Still Amy preferred this to Marlene's favorite subject. Marlene herself. Marlene was one of Amy's best friends. However, sometimes it paid to tune her out. Sometimes Amy secretly wondered if maybe Marlene preferred it that way. Less chance of being interrupted.  
  
The pair stopped with other students at the last intersection before reaching Sunnydale High, and waited for the light to change. As they stood there Marlene suddenly and with practiced ease changed subjects and began to talk about a pair of shoes she wanted to buy.  
  
Amy let her mind wander. Something had been bothering her all morning. She couldn't identify what it was. She couldn't really describe the feeling. Something between apprehension, and depression, but that wasn't right either.  
  
Amy sighed inwardly and tried to shake the feeling for the hundredth time that morning. Still with no more success than the other ninety-nine times.   
  
Automatically Amy began to cross the street with the other students when the light changed. Suddenly the feeling intensified. Amy felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she focused on the feeling. Then she knew what it was. She felt like she was being watched. Stopping where she stood Amy turned around quickly. She looked up the street the way they had just come. Everything looked normal. Just like you'd expect on a sunny spring morning. Then she looked to each side trying to locate someone or something that was out of place. Anything that would explain her mood. Nothing.  
  
Amy jumped when without warning a car horn sounded and brought her back from her distraction. She was standing in the middle of the street. Amy looked at the car to her left that had sounded the horn. In the drivers seat sat a woman, probably on her way to work. The woman had a slightly annoyed look on her face. After a moment the woman raised her hand off the steering wheel and motioned to her, politely indicated that Amy might want to continue across the street.  
  
"Amy! Amy!!"  
  
Amy turned towards the sound of her name. Marlene stood on the sidewalk with an expression that said, "Duh-uh." Amy wondered how long she had been standing there calling her name.  
  
"Are we spacing today?" Marlene asked. "Don't just stand there. Get out of the road. We've got to get to class. You know what a pain Mr. Sanders can be when we're late."  
  
Amy quickly turned and ran the rest of the way to the sidewalk.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Marlene Asked.  
  
"Huh," replied Amy as they began to walk up the stairs to the main entrance to Sunnydale High. "Oh nothing. I just thought for a moment that I may have left my history assignment at home."  
  
"Well call you Over Reaction Girl," Marlene said as they passed through the doors. Then she began to talk about the sweater she wore draped over her shoulders. And how naturally, the sweater was the perfect match to her skirt.  
  
Amy blinked as her eyes adjusted from the bright sunshine as the walked down the hall. Just before they turned the corner towards their first class of the day, Amy could not resist the urge to glance back out the doors they had just come through. As she half expected, she saw nothing.  
  
Five feet from the door to Mr. Sander's English class the bell rang.  
  
"We're late. Again," Marlene said. "Great!"  
  
If she wasn't sure before she was sure now. It was going to be a great day.   
  
"Oh well," Amy rationalized. "It sure can't get any worse. Can it?"   
  
She was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
The day just dragged on and on. So did Amy's mysterious mood. Always something out there just out of reach. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Sometimes she would be walking down the hall or sitting in class and the feeling would turn up a notch. Amy would look around but she could see no one or no thing out of the ordinary. Then just as quickly the feeling would pass.  
  
The whole thing was getting on Amy's nerves. She was even starting to wonder if she was starting to see things. Like at lunch. Amy was sitting outside with Marlene, and Toni, who was the third member of their trio. The other two girls just chatting away like any other day. All Amy could do was sit there and pretend she had an appetite.  
  
All of a sudden, Amy got that feeling like she was being watched again. She looked around slowly. But she saw nothing. Then suddenly something caught her attention. Something so minor that she had almost missed it. Over near the school building sat a pair of large green trash dumpsters. The kind that the garbage trucks would pull up to with some kind of huge claw like thing hanging out of the front. Then like some kind of monster this claw would grab the dumpster, lift it over the cab and dump the contents into the back of the truck.  
  
Well sitting on top of one of the dumpsters was a cat. From where she sat, it seemed to just sit there. But what caught Amy's attention was the fact that the cat seemed to be staring directly at her. That's just your imagination, Amy thought. This whole morning has got you really spooked.  
  
But as she watched the cat Amy became convinced that it was really watching her. Finally, she had enough. Amy was just about to stand up and go investigate when two people passed between her and the cat, momentarily blocking her view. Then when they had moved out of the way of her view of the dumpsters the cat was gone. No sign at all. Or had it really ever been there at all?  
  
  
  
  
After school Marlene's mom picked her up to, go shopping, of course. Toni was staying late to take a test that she missed that morning because of a doctors appointment. So Amy was walking home alone. Her father would not be home for a couple more hours, so Amy decided she felt like a walk to the park. Maybe with a change of scenery she could sort out what was bothering her.  
Amy had just turned onto Oak Street when she spotted a boy of about 13 walking on the other side of the street in the opposite direction. The boy saw her at the same time and waved, "Hi Amy."  
  
Amy smiled and answered, "Hello Billy." Amy knew Billy Sims because she used to baby-sit for him and his younger sister Cindy.  
  
Billy crossed the street to Amy and asked, "What are you doing over here Amy?  
  
"Oh. Just out for a walk," She replied. "What about you Billy? Don't you still live over on Third Street.  
  
Billy held up a dog leash in his hand and said, "I'm looking for Sparky. He got out again last night."  
  
Then Billy got a sheepish look on his face, looked at the ground, and said. "Aaa, Amy. Don't call me Billy. That's a little kid's name. Call me, Bill."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Billy. I mean Bill."  
  
Billy turned a little red and smiled bashfully, "That's okay Amy. You didn't know."  
  
"Bill. Yeah. I like, Bill. It fits you."  
  
"So old, Sparky, is still getting out is he?" Amy asked.  
  
"You know it."  
  
The two walked down the street and talked. Just as they turned a corner Amy suddenly stopped short letting out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"What's the matter, Amy?" Bill asked. "Amy?"  
  
All she could do was point. Sitting in the middle of the sidewalk five feet in front of them was a cat. No she was sure of it. It was 'The' cat. The same one that had been watching her during lunch. And here it was again sitting there and watching her. No not it, him. Somehow, Amy knew it was a he.  
  
The feline was almost entirely jet-black. Except for the left ear and part of his right rear foot, which were white.  
  
Bill looked to where Amy pointed and said. "Ahh. It's just some old cat. Your not superstitious are you? You know what they say about black cats crossing your path?"  
  
"No. This cat has been following me," Amy said. Her eyes not leaving the cat which continued to stare at her.  
  
Bill stood there with a look on his face that said he wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. Then slowly the cat stood up and walked towards them. Amy's reaction must be starting to spook Bill because when he saw the cat walking in their direction he backed up a step.  
  
However, the cat continued to walk towards Amy. It walked up to her feet and stood there looking up at her. Looking like he was trying to make up his mind. Then almost without warning the cat jumped up to where Amy instinctively caught him in her arms.  
  
She just stood there with the cat in her arms staring down at him while he stared up at her. Amy looked into the cat's eyes. They were like beautiful yellow orbs that seemed to draw her in deeper, and deeper. They almost seemed to wrap her up in a warm embrace.  
  
Amy wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at the cat. Till finally the cat looked away and started to purr. Amy felt happy, although couldn't explain why. Happier than she had been all day. Maybe happier that she had felt in quite a while. Amy pulled the cat to her cheek. Now not only did she hear the purring she could feel it through her cheek. Amy blinked as she felt a tear in her eye. She smiled as she realized that she had just found something she didn't even know she was looking for.  
  
  
"So," Bill asked, "Do you know who that cat belongs to?"  
  
Amy turned to Bill and without even thinking said, "He's mine, sort of."  
  
"I didn't know you had a cat. When did you get it?"  
  
"I not sure if I can explain this," Amy said. "I'm not even sure if I understand it myself." I didn't pick him. He picked me. But don't ask me how I know that. I just do."  
  
The two started walking down the street again, Amy still cradling her purring feline companion. They walked for a while in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Bill asked. "So what's his name?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I should give him one."  
  
Bill looked at the cat and said. "Well he is almost all black. You could call him, Blackie. Or he has those patches of white. How about Patches, or maybe even, Spot. Yeah, Spot."  
  
Amy felt the cat stop purring in her arms. When she stopped walking and looked down at the cat he was staring back at her. Somehow, she felt that none of those suggestions would do. She stared at him for a moment and said, "Jericho. His name is, Jericho."   
  
"Jericho? What kind of a name is that for a cat?" Bill asked. Where did you come up with that name?"  
  
Amy caught herself before she spoke. She almost said. "He told me." But that didn't make any sense at all. So she said, "I don't know. I just did."  
  
Amy looked at her watch and said, "It's time I started for home. What about you?"  
  
"I can walk with you for a while."  
  
They were walking along talking when suddenly Jericho jumped from Amy's arms and ran ahead.   
"What's the matter with you?" ask Amy.  
  
The cat turned his head back towards Amy and meowed. Then he turned away again and went behind a hedge.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Amy.  
  
"Maybe this is where he lives," Bill offered.  
  
Before she could respond the cat reappeared from behind the hedge and meowed again.  
  
Amy couldn't explain it but somehow she just knew that the cat wanted her to follow him.  
  
Amy got a cold knot in the pit of her stomach. All the feelings she had been trying to fight off all day returned. Except now they felt like they were super sized.  
  
"Billy. Stay here." Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Bill must have felt something also because he didn't complain that she called him Billy again.  
  
"W-Why?"   
  
"Just wait here. Please"  
  
Amy turned back towards the cat and slowly walked towards him. As she neared the cat, he disappeared behind the hedge again. Slowly Amy reached the hedge and walked around the corner. Not knowing what she would find, but she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
She was not disappointed. What she saw was what remained of some kind of small animal. But she wasn't sure what. The mass of fur, blood, and bone seemed to have been torn apart. It could have been almost anything. It was too large to be a squirrel. Maybe a fox, or maybe...  
  
Amy couldn't even finish the thought. The knot in her stomach tightened again.   
  
Slowly she walked towards the mass and knelt by it. Seeing something she thought she recognized, Amy overrode her first instinct and reached out to pick it up. As she feared it appeared to be a dog's collar. There was a metal nametag tacked to the collar, but blood, and fur obscured it.  
  
Already knowing what she would find Amy wiped the collar on the grass. Amy felt tears in her eyes, but she forced them back as she read the nametag. Engraved in large block letters it said "SPARKY".  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:   
Wednesday 8:30 p.m.  
  
It was after dark by the time Amy made it to the front door of her house. Her feet felt like they were dragging as she stepped through the door and dropped her book bag on a near by chair.  
  
"Amy, is that you?" Amy heard her father's voice from the next room.  
  
Oh no, thought Amy. He's got that worried tone in his voice.  
  
Amy watched her father walk into the room holding the cordless phone. "Where have you been? Why didn't you call?"  
  
Then he put the phone back to his mouth and said, "Connie? Yeah it's her."  
  
Connie, Amy thought, that would be Marlene's Mother.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Yes I'll let you know. Bye."  
  
"Now young lady," Kevin Madison said. "Just where have you been? Why didn't you at least... Honey. What's the matter?" Amy's father asked seeing that something was bothering her. "Is that blood? Are you hurt? What happened?"  
  
Amy looked down at her jeans and seeing the blood that she must have wiped there after she had handled the dog collar.  
  
"Yes. No," Amy said. Then the events of the day finally got to Amy. Her voice breaking up she dropped her head, covered her eyes, and said, "I don't know."  
  
Her father walked up to her and put an arm around her. Guiding her to the sofa, he said. "Sit down and tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know where to start."  
  
"The beginning's always a good place. Just start there and tell me everything."  
  
Amy left out a few details. Just the really weird stuff about the strange feelings. And being watched by a cat that adopted her. Some things were best if she kept them to herself until she figured them out.  
  
  
  
By the time Amy finished the edited story of the days events, she was starting to clear away the dishes from the dinner that they had fixed while talking.  
  
"I know I should have called but, first I got Billy home, then one thing lead to another," Amy explained.  
  
"Usually you do call. That's why when I didn't hear from you I started to get worried," Her father said. "If you had called I could have driven over and picked you up. That would have saved you a long walk home in the dark."  
  
Turning towards the back door Amy asked, "Do you hear something?"  
  
"No. I don't hear anything."  
  
"I wasn't sure if he would show up, so I didn't say anything before," said Amy as she walked to the back door.  
  
"Show up. Who's showing up?" Her dad asked.  
  
Amy opened the back door stepped outside and said, "There you are. I knew you would come." When she returned she was holding Jericho.  
  
"Daddy. This is my cat."  
  
"Cat. What do you mean your cat? We never discussed getting a cat," Her father said as she walked up to him holding the cat.  
  
Nevertheless, even as he spoke her father reached out and scratched Jericho under the chin. The cat responded by purring loudly.  
  
"See. He likes you," Amy said smiling. "Please Daddy. Can he stay?"  
  
Her father paused then said, "Well I suppose we can give it a try. But, just a trial run. We'll try it for a few days."  
  
"Oh thank you Daddy. You won't regret it."  
  
"Well, just remember he's your responsibility."  
  
"I will. Thanks again."  
  
Her father stood and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just glad you're all right. But next time, call. Okay?"  
  
Then he turned to leave the room and said. "I'm going to see what's on the TV. Care to join me?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm got some homework to do."  
  
After he had left the room Amy sat the cat down. "Let's see if we can find for you to eat." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. She was just starting to open the cabinet to get a saucer when she said, "Yes he did give in pretty quick."  
  
Amy had just set the saucer on the counter when she stopped and looked around. Who. She wondered. Was I talking to? Looking down near her feet, she saw Jericho sitting there, just staring back at her.  
  
"I could have sworn I was answering somebody's question." Amy said turning to the cat. "Was it you?"  
  
The cat just stared at her  
  
After she filled the saucer with milk she knelt down and placed the saucer on the floor for the cat.   
As Jericho began to drink Amy gently stroked his back and said quietly. "Just what are you anyway."  
  
The only response was "Meooow."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
Thursday 7:50 a.m.  
  
"Well, I just could not believe that skirt she was wearing yesterday. And those shoes. Don't these people know that open toes are totally last year?"  
  
"I just can't believe it," Amy answered Marlene with a slight smile. It was good to know that no matter how weird things got, there were some things you could count on. And Marlene's oblivious state of mind about many things was one of them.   
  
If there was one thing Amy had plenty of in her life, it was weirdness. But these last few days were the weirdest in a while. On the weird scale of one to ten, they would rate as bizarre, with a capital "B". This morning she had awakened feeling much like yesterday. That feeling that she still couldn't describe was still there, just slightly less intense.  
  
Amy and Marlene turned at the sound of a car horn. Amy recognized the car that belonged to Toni's older brother Kyle pulling up to the curb. The door opened and Toni stepped out.  
  
"Hi guys," Toni said.  
  
"Hi," echoed Amy and Marlene.  
  
"We stopped by your house this morning. Where were you?" Marlene asked.  
  
"I had to drop my mom's car at the shop. Kyle picked me up.  
  
"Hey Marlene, Amy," Kyle greeted from inside the car. He was a freshman at North Central State College located just south of town. He was tall, and wiry with wavy short brown hair. "Can I give you girls a lift to school?"  
  
"Sure," Amy said after looking at her two friends.  
  
Toni got back into the front seat while Amy and Marlene climbed into the back.  
  
After a quick round of hellos and how are you's Toni asked. "So do you guys think that there really is a pack of wild dogs wondering about town?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Where have you been lately?" Toni asked. "For the last week there have been all kinds of stories about people finding small animals around town torn to bits."  
  
"No I haven't. I guess I haven't been paying much attention lately."  
  
"I'll say." Marlene chimed in. "She has been Miss Space Cadet these last few days."  
  
"Whatever," Toni said. "The most popular theory is that a pack of wild dogs prowling around."  
  
"I think it's some kind of devil worshipping cult," Kyle said.  
  
"You would," Toni shot back at her brother in that manner that siblings have.  
  
"Whatever is causing it," Marlene said, "It sure has a lot of people wigged out.  
  
"I saw one of the victims yesterday. That must have been what it was," Amy said. "You couldn't even tell it was a dog."  
  
"You saw one?" Marlene said. "Uhhh. That would give me the wiggins for sure. How could you sleep?"  
  
As the conversation continued on the subject of the animal attacks Amy's depression / apprehension began to deepen. By the time they got to school, she'd grown totally quite. What is going on? She thought. I'm not sure what it is, but I have this feeling that these animal attacks are related to these strange feelings I've had. I just don't know what's going on, but I will find out. And I've got a good idea where to start.  
  
It wasn't till third period that Amy got a chance to go to the school library. As she neared the library, she noticed an older woman dressed as a member of the custodial staff standing near the door. She was a little taller than Amy with an average build. She had a dark complexion and jet-black hair that showed a few streaks of gray. For a moment, it seemed that she may have been listening at the door, but Amy wasn't sure because at the same moment that she noticed the woman, she began to move up the hall towards Amy. Had she seen Amy watching her?  
  
As during the previous day the strange feelings would come and go. But she could determine no pattern. Now Amy felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand as they had so many times during the previous two days. Was this related or just a coincidence?  
  
The lady stopped at a water fountain and began to clean it. She seemed to be ignoring Amy. But as they passed each other their eyes met for an instant. Was it her imagination or did Amy feel something from this woman? Some kind of energy? Amy couldn't tell if it was coming from this woman or not. But she did feel something.  
  
While Amy was walking by the woman, she glanced at the woman's nametag. It said Susan Li-something. They passed each other to quickly to make the whole name out. This one will require watching thought Amy to herself.  
  
When Amy entered the library Cordelia was just saying, "It's major sick-o if you ask me. Those poor little things."  
  
Cordelia was sitting at the table next to Xander Harris. Funny, Amy thought. I would never have pictured them together."   
  
Also in the room was Mr. Giles, the school Librarian, standing near his office door, Willow Rosenberg at the table with her computer open, and Buffy Summers sitting on the counter.  
  
As one the group stopped talking and looked up at Amy as she walked in.  
  
"Let me guess," Amy said, "you're talking about what has been attacking small animals around town lately? Right?"  
  
"It's not just small animals," Willow said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean... I mean that it is just small animals... I mean, what animals?"  
  
"Nice cover Will," Xander said, "I know I'm convinced."  
  
"But it's just Amy. She..." Willow said in her defense. "Oh," Willow said turning to Amy," I didn't mean that you..." Then turning back to Xander continued "She already knows about..." She paused. "Never mind. I'm shutting up now. This is me, shutting up."  
  
"That's all right Willow," Buffy said jumping down off the counter and Walking towards Amy. "Why do you ask Amy?"  
  
"A friends dog was one of the victims."   
  
"Uch. Major gross out."  
  
"It gets worse. I was with him when he found his dog. He was just thirteen."  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"He put on a good show. Wanted to show everyone he was all grown up. But you could see he was covering up."  
  
"Have there been many other victims?" Amy asked.  
  
"On the farm's around town there have been two sheep and a cow killed," Willow said.  
  
"Did you see anything unusual when you found the dog Amy?" Giles asked.  
  
"You mean besides the puddle-o-puppy?" Replied Amy, "No, should I have?"  
  
"No, no. Not necessarily."   
  
"You know something don't you?" Amy asked. "You know what's going on? Don't you? I knew if there was something weird going on you guys would have some answers."  
  
"Well," Giles said as he nervously took off his glasses and cleaned them, "We know what it isn't. It's not vampires. They rarely do more than drink the blood. It could be a demon, but I haven't found anything in my books that match this pattern. One problem is that it's happening on a small scale. Then again, the explanation may not be paranormal at all. The whole thing may be of a normal origin."   
  
"You mean it could be just some weird guys who get their chuckles from this kind of sick stuff?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose so. But considering that we are sitting on top of the Hellmonth..."  
  
"So, what your saying is," Amy said, "that you don't have a clue."  
  
"No. There are lots of clues," Willow said, "we just haven't figured out what they mean yet."  
  
"There is one thing that I do feel sure of," Buffy said, "since we are sitting on top of the Hellmouth, it's just a matter of time before something really bad happens."  
  
Giles walked up to Amy and said, "In any case. Thanks for your information Amy." He took her by the elbow and gently guided her towards the door. "We will be sure to inform you if we find out anything."  
  
"Su... Sure." stuttered Amy.  
  
After she got into the hallway and the door closed behind her, Amy thought with a touch of anger. "Well, I guess I've been dismissed."  
  
  
  
The rest of the day pasted slowly. Amy found it hard to concentrate on school. She spent a lot of time monitoring her feelings trying to determine their source, and watching for Susan L- something, but she never saw her.  
  
Just before the last class came to the end Amy heard a commotion outside. Looking out the window, she saw the source of the disturbance. Outside were a group of about twenty people walking in a circle carrying signs, and chanting slogans like, "Give us back our land."  
  
"They're back again," a boy a couple of seats behind Amy said.  
  
"You'd think they would give up by now," somebody else replied.  
  
For about the last month or so, once a week a group of Native Americans has been staging a protest in front of the school. Something about the school, or more precisely the football field, having been built on ancient tribal burial grounds.  
  
They would walk around carrying their signs and chanting slogans till the police showed up and broke then up, or arrested a few. The first time it happened all kinds of TV and radio stations had crews filming and talking to people. But the last time only one TV crew showed up. I guess even in Sunnydale news gets old fast, Amy thought.  
  
"All right class, Miss Phelps said, "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Sit back down. There is still ten minutes left in class."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Amy was walking out the front entrance to the school. The protesters were still there. As were two police cars and four police officers. Amy could see one of the police officers and one of the protesters off to one side talking together.  
  
Then over to her left Amy saw Susan L- whatever leaning against a tree, and watching what was happening with interest. Amy saw a perfect opportunity to verify whether this woman had anything to do with the weird feelings she had been experiencing lately.  
  
Amy began to walk in her direction while trying not to look like she was walking in that direction. She angled to pass just behind the tree that Susan stood next to. As she neared the woman and casually walked behind the tree Amy could feel the impression grow. Then after she passed the woman and began to walk away she could feel the oppressive sensation decrease as if a weight were lifted from her spirit.  
  
Amy walked a short distance away and sat on a bench to contemplate what it all meant. And what, if anything she should do next.  
  
"Hey girl. Where did you go after class? What are you doing hanging around here? Hoping to see something happen over there."   
  
Amy looked up to see Toni standing there looking down at her.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what? And why here?"  
  
"No real reason," Amy said as she stood up. "Come on. Let's go home."  
  
"No argument from me," Toni said as they began to walk.  
  
At first Amy didn't realize that the direction the had started to walk would bring them very close to the tree that Suzie Quzie had been standing next to. However, just before they got there she did, probably because of the hair beginning to stand up on her neck.  
  
Just before they reached the tree Amy and Toni were startled when Susan Li- whatever stepped from behind the tree blocking their way.  
  
"Don't think that I haven't noticed you sneaking around child," The older woman said with a harsh emphasis on child. "Do not interfere in things you do not understand."  
  
Being confronted by the woman face to face was almost more than Amy could handle. The sheer presence of the woman was almost overpowering. It was all she could do not to panic. Amy hadn't felt anything like that since... Since she last saw her mother.  
  
The thought of her mother on top of everything else made Amy weak in the knees. All she could do was think, Oh God!  
  
"Creepy much?" Toni said.  
  
A look of rage started to spread across the older woman's face as she looked between the two girls. Her mouth started to move in some kind of silent mantra, while she reached under the gray smock for something. And for just a moment Amy thought that the woman's face seemed to be superimposed with the face of some kind of hideous looking dog.  
  
Just as Amy was about to turn and run the three of them were distracted by a loud commotion near the street. As the woman turned towards the clamor, her face returned to normal.  
When Amy looked to see what was happening she saw that brawl had broken out between the police, and the protesters.  
  
Somehow, Amy regained enough composure to grab Toni by the arm and shout, "Run!"  
  
Toni didn't have to be told twice. The two girls ran away from the woman or whatever it was that had just been standing in front of them.  
  
Amy didn't turn back when she heard the woman yell, "Remember what I said child. Do not interfere in matters that do not concern you. If you do you will suffer!"  
  
The girls continued to run as they heard police sirens approaching the school.  
  
  
  
  
"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Toni asked a few minutes later when they stopped running. "What did ol' Miss Littledeerie mean about not interfering?"  
  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
  
That creepy old lady back at school.  
  
"Oh, her. I didn't know her last name."  
  
"It said Littledeer on her name tag. Well are you going to tell me what is happening?"  
  
Amy sat down under a tree and said, "I afraid you might think I'm crazy."  
  
Toni just stood there looking down at Amy with her hands on her hips.  
  
Amy gave a deep sigh and said, "Okay sit down and I'll tell you. But first you have to promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"All right. But when you think this sounds crazy, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"I promise again," Toni said as she sat under another tree a few feet away so she could look at Amy as they talked.  
  
"Well, I told you that my mom was some kind of witch. Well I think it's a kind of mother daughter thing. So whatever made mom a witch somehow gets passed on to me. But I don't have any idea how to use it. Or if I even won't to."  
  
Amy glanced at Toni to reassure herself that she was taking her seriously.  
  
Over the next half-hour, Amy told Toni all about the eerie feelings over the past few days, and how she suspected that Susan Littledeer was somehow involved. All about finding the cat, and what she suspected about him. She also told Toni about how she thought the animal attacks were somehow connected with everything else.  
  
Amy left out any mention of the Hellmouth, or Buffy and Co. She was afraid that would be too much. Besides since that involved others she didn't feel she should reveal their secrets.  
  
During the time that Amy told Toni everything, they had gotten up and started walking home. They were nearing Amy's house when she finished her story. Amy paused while she glanced at Toni, then said. "That's pretty much everything. This would be the point where you laugh and tell me to go lie down and take a strong dose of Prozac."  
  
Toni walked beside Amy for a few minutes in silence while she digested the story. Finally, she said. "That is a pretty weird story. But I think I believe you. Especially after seeing little miss dogface back there. And I know that you didn't makeup the story about all the animals being killed. Besides the whole story is just to strange to makeup."  
  
Amy was unlocking the door to her house as she said. "I guess I'm glad to hear you say that."  
Toni smiled and said. "So. What's our next move?"  
  
"What do you mean our? Are you sure you want to get involved?"  
  
"Sure. Might be fun."  
  
Amy looked at Toni and said. "Maybe we're both crazy."  
  
"Hey your not going to give up are you?"  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"Well you're going to need some help."   
  
The girls put their book bags on the kitchen table. Toni sat down while Amy got them some drinks.  
  
"Well, what's our next move." Toni asked again.  
  
Amy sat the drinks on the table and said. "Okay. Do you think your brother is home?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Do you think he would give us a ride?"  
  
"I'm sure he would if you asked." Toni said with a sly look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Ah, Come on. He got it for you."  
  
"Me? We are talking about Kyle aren't we?"  
  
"He's the only brother I have."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. He wouldn't admit it to me, but I can tell. So call him and ask."  
  
"I couldn't, not after hearing that. You do it."  
  
"How are you going to stand up to Miss Doggie Breath if you're such a big chicken." Toni asked while she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
After a moment, she said. "Hi Kyle. It's Toni. I've got someone here who wants to talk to you." Toni displayed a devilish smile and handed the phone to Amy.  
  
"No." Amy mouthed wordlessly starring at the phone as if it was some kind of snake.  
  
Toni just sat there grinning and holding out the phone to Amy.  
  
After a moment, Amy silently said, "You'll pay for this."  
  
Then Amy took the phone and said. "Hi, Kyle. It's Amy."  
  
"Oh I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"That's great. Listen Kyle, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Kyle pulled into the Madison's driveway. Immediately the front door opened, and Amy and Toni stepped out. Amy was holding Jericho in her arms.  
  
"What are you doing with that cat in my car?" Kyle asked when Amy had sat down in the front seat.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain." Amy said. "Don't worry. He won't hurt anything."  
  
Kyle reached out and scratched the cat under the chin. The cat sniffed at his hand then began to lick it.  
  
"See." Amy said. "He likes you."  
  
"So where are we going." Kyle asked. "I'd guessed that you wanted to go to the Mall. But since you have the cat maybe you want to go to the Vet."  
  
"No. Nothing like that." Amy said. "I need you to take us to Oak St."  
  
"And why do you need to go there?" Asked Kyle as he backed out of the driveway."  
  
"I was over there yesterday and I think I lost something."  
  
Ten minutes later they reach Oak St.  
  
"Go right." Amy instructed. "Good now just keep going this way. But go slow so I can tell you where to stop."  
  
During the ride, Jericho had sat quietly in Amy's lap. But as they drove down the street, he stood up on his back feet and placing his front paws on the dash stared intently out the window.  
  
"Stop here." Amy said as they neared the spot where she remembered finding Sparkey.  
  
When Kyle stopped the car Amy opened the door to get out. As soon as the door opened, Jericho jumped down and out the door.  
  
"Stop him!" Kyle said.  
  
"It's okay." Amy said. "He won't run away."  
  
Jericho trotted ahead towards the same break in the hedge that they had passed through yesterday. As he neared the hedge he stopped, turned his head to Amy and meowed.  
  
"Yes I'm coming." Amy said.  
  
The whole scene was so much like the previous day that Amy had a feeling of deja vu. So much so that she was slightly surprised when she turned the corner and didn't see the bloody mess that had once been Sparkey. She did however see Jericho standing there. He meowed and pawed at something underneath the hedge.  
  
Amy knelt near the cat to see what he was pawing at. In the shadows all she could make out was a shape that may or may not of been a stick. She reached out and picked it up. When she pulled the object into the light she recognized it for what it was and with a gasp dropped it.  
  
It was the dried remains of the foot of some kind of small animal. Amy wasn't sure what kind though. She didn't even want to think about that. After a moment, she steeled herself enough to pick up the foot. It was about four inches long and hard to the touch. It was covered in some kind of brownish-gray fur. On one end was what very obviously were toenails. Wrapped around the foot were thick green and red threads. The thread was wrapped around the foot to form a diagonal-crossing pattern. And on the topside of the foot, there were four beads, three red and one green that were held on by the thread.  
  
As she held the foot in her hand Amy could sense that at one time this object had possessed some kind of power. It was now used up but it had been there.  
"  
What have you got there?" Toni asked when Amy emerged from behind the hedge.  
  
"I think it's what I was looking for."  
  
"You think." Kyle said. "Didn't you know what you were looking for when we came out here?"  
  
Amy smiled weakly and said. "No. Not exactly."  
  
As Amy began to walk towards the car Kyle pointed at the hedge and asked. "Aren't we going to get your cat."  
  
"No need." Amy asked. "He's already waiting for us."  
  
Kyle looked at the car where Amy pointed. His mouth stood open as he saw Jericho inside the car with his head and front paws sticking out the passenger side window watching them.  
  
After a moment, Kyle was able to speak. "Where to now?"  
  
Amy looked at her watch and said. "Let's go home now. But later can you take us somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure. Where to? The Bronze?"  
  
"No. Not tonight." Amy said. "I think I need to go back to school."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
Thursday 9:30 p.m.  
  
Amy peered around the corner towards the library. The hallway was dark except for the night time lighting that provided just enough light to safely navigate the halls, and the light from inside the library. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her back. Amy turned around to see Toni still behind her.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that." Amy whispered.  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you. I've been here the whole time."   
  
Amy could detect a high level of excitement in her whispered voice. I can't believe she is enjoying this that much thought Amy.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Ask Toni.  
  
"The lights are on. But I can't tell if anyone is there."  
  
"Guys. I'm really beginning to think this is not a good idea." Kyle said. "I would say that this is probably really high on the list of not good ideas."  
  
"I never thought you would be such a scardie." Toni said.  
  
"I am not scared!"  
  
Amy turned around placed a hand over each of their mouths and said. "Remember why we're here. This is sneaky time remember?"  
  
Toni started to speak but a glare from Amy silenced her.  
  
"That's better. Now be quiet."  
  
The pair silenced, Amy returned to the corner. She peered around the corner then jerked back when she saw the light in the library flood the hallway as the door opened. Then the light inside went out.   
  
"They're coming." Amy whispered as she pushed her two friends back up the hallway, then into a small alcove that lead to a classroom. "Be quiet."  
  
"No it's too late to go to the Bronze Xander. You should go home and study for your Chemistry test tomorrow. " Amy heard Willows' voice coming closer.  
  
"Oh come on Will." Xander's voice sounded very close. "Cordy should still be there. We don't have to stay late. I've been research boy all night. I deserve a little fun and relaxation. You deserve some fun too. You need some fun. You've been working waaaay too hard lately. Tell her Giles she'll listen to you."  
  
Giles spoke as the trio reached the entrance to the alcove where they cowered in the darkness. Amy was too afraid even to breathe. "Well I'm afraid I must agree."  
  
"See Willow. Listen to Giles. He's a smart guy." Xander said.  
  
"I'm afraid I must agree, with Willow. You should go home and study for your test."  
  
"Willow, don't listen to him. To Giles the idea of going home and studying for a test is fun."  
  
"And don't forget relaxing." Willow said. "Now tomorrow..."  
  
The voices began to fade as the group turned another corner.  
  
Amy let out a slow breath but stayed in hiding a few moments longer.  
  
After a short time hearing nothing, Amy turned to Toni and Kyle saying. "Let's go. But be quiet."  
  
"Just call me Quiet Chick." Toni whispered.  
  
Quietly, slowly, they moved towards the library.  
  
Soon they were at the door and looking into the darkened room. Amy pushed the door open and walked in. Feeling beside the door Amy found a light switch and flipped it on.  
  
Toni walked in next and said. "I heard there was a library in our school. So this is what it looks like."  
  
Toni walked into the middle of the room and said. "Ok we're here. What are we looking for?"  
  
Amy shrugged and said. "I'm not exactly sure."  
  
As if on queue, they heard a meow. Turing Amy saw Jericho pawing at the door to Mr. Giles office.  
  
"But maybe we're about to find out." Amy said.  
  
"This cat just rules." Kyle said. "Where can I get me one? Do you think he could find my...?"  
  
"Hey, jabber boy," Amy said. "Could this wait?"  
  
Amy walked to the door to the office and pushed it open. Jericho immediately walked in. Amy followed tuning on the light as she entered. Jericho jumped to the top of the desk. He walked to right side of desk. Reaching over the edge, he began to paw at the top drawer.  
  
Amy walked to the desk, and scratched Jericho behind one ear as she stared at the drawer.  
After a moments hesitation she pulled the drawer open. Inside was an old leather bound book. Amy picked up the book and looked at the faded title on the spine of the book. It read "The Source of Magic."  
  
"This will make a good start." Amy said. "Why don't you guys look around and see what you can find about animal sacrifices, or rituals."  
  
"You got it." Toni said. She turned around and said to Kyle, "Follow me and I will show you how to use the things called books."  
  
"Be still my beating heart." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Amy carried the book back to the table in the main room and sat down. She opened the book to begin to read. Jericho jumped onto the table next to the book, sat down, and stared down at the book. Amy reached out, stroked his back, and began to read.  
  
  
.....  
The source of magic is not of this world, or even this dimension. Nevertheless, it is very real. It comes from a different reality. This reality has many names but is most often referred to as the Astral Plane, Physic Dimension, or the Astral Reality.  
Being a different dimension, our physical laws do not always apply there, nor do the laws of that dimension necessarily apply here.  
It is the act of transferring, or channeling these elements of the Astral dimension into our own that we call Magic. These manifestations of astral energy can come in many forms. Their effects can range from the benign to the devastating.   
....  
The methods of transferring Astral energy into the physical world are many and varied. Anyone with the proper skill, and or training can perform feats of magic. Some people are naturally inclined, or gifted to do so.  
...  
Some of the methods of magic use are but not limited to:  
...  
Ritual or Ceremonial Magic.  
Ritual magic can be accomplished by anyone given enough time and effort. It usually involves long, complicated, and time consuming rites or ceremonies.  
...  
Pure or Natural Channelers.  
These types of magic users are the most rare. They seem to be born with a latent ability to accomplish feats of magic. With a few spoken words and movements of the hands, they can sometimes accomplish in seconds more than a lesser person could not with a long ritual.  
...  
Physical Channelers.  
This type of magic user as some limited ability to naturally channel Astral forces. But in order to achieve any real Magic they will construct devices in our physical world that are connected to the astral reality allowing the energy to be channeled through them. These items are called by many names such as a fetish or focus.  
...  
Spirit Channelers.  
Some believe that beings inhabit the astral plane. There are people with some natural ability can establish a connection with these beings or spirits. They can then call upon these spirits to assist them in channeling astral energy into the physical world.  
...  
Familiars.   
Familiars are not human but are included here for completeness, And their close relation to humans.  
Familiars are Astral beings or spirits that inhabit animals of any type. They have a strong connection to the Astral plane. Typically, they will associate themselves to a person who has a strong connection to the astral dimension. They will share their powers, and ability between each other. The bond they share is very strong on a physic level. The death or injury of either of the pair can have very detrimental effect on the surviving member.  
...  
These categories are general in nature. Some magic users fall into more than one category. Some fall into none at all.  
...  
  
Amy sat up from her reading and stretched. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was after midnight. She looked at Jericho who had sat next to her studying the book along with her the entire time.  
  
"Well kiddo." Amy said. "I think that's enough for one night. Don't you?"  
  
Amy closed the book and returned it to the drawer where she found it. Returning to the main room, she saw her two friends asleep. They had searched for clues in the other books in the library. But the search had turned up nothing. The problem probably was because we really didn't know what we were looking for.  
  
Kyle was asleep with his feet propped up on the table. Amy walked over to Toni whose head was resting on her arms, which were crossed on the table.  
  
Amy gently shook Toni and said. "Come on girlfriend. Let's go home."  
  
Toni stirred and mumbled, "Isn't today Saturday Mom?"  
  
Then she slowly sat up and rubbing her eyes said. "Amy? What time is it?"  
  
"It's ten after twelve." Amy said as she began to wake Kyle. He jerked awake with a start.  
  
In a moment, they were up and putting the library back the way they found it when Kyle said. "Hey guys. What's up with the cat?"  
  
Turing to look where Kyle was pointing Amy saw Jericho standing there looking towards the door. His ears were up and twitching as if he was listening to something.  
  
Amy stood there and listened. At first, she heard nothing. Then straining she could hear it. It sounded like someone chanting in the distance.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Kyle said.  
  
"It sounds like someone chanting. But I can't make anything out."  
  
Then Jericho jumped down from the table and walked over to the door.  
  
"Come on." Amy said.  
  
When she reached the door she pushed it open and the cat walked out. Amy turned off the lights and followed him out.  
  
The chanting hadn't gotten as louder as Amy expected when she walked through the door. Then suddenly she realized she wasn't hearing it with her ears. It was in her mind. Amy decided not to mention that to the others because she knew they would think her crazy. But she knew there was something there because the cat could sense it also.  
  
Jericho looked back at them and meowed. Then turning around again began to walk down the hall. They followed behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Amy said because she couldn't think of a better answer.  
  
Soon the cat stopped at a door marked "Authorized Personnel Only", and sat down.  
  
Amy noticed that the noise she was hearing in her head had gotten louder, but she still could not make anything out.  
  
Amy opened the door onto a stairway leading down into semi-darkness. The sound of machinery drifted up from below. Amy thought she could just make out the sound of drums.  
  
They descended the stairs following the cat. When he reached the bottom, he turned to the right. Amy could see his tail nervously moving back and forth.  
  
They walked for a short distance. Up ahead Amy could make out an area of brighter light coming from behind some kind of large machinery. She could also definitely hear the sound of a drum.  
When Jericho reached the machine he turned and disappeared behind it. When he did the sound of the drum stopped  
  
Amy looked back at her friends who just looked back at her. She turned back around and continued to walk.   
  
When she reached the machine she stopped and peered around the corner. Amy saw what appeared to be an old man with long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a dark gray coverall like Amy had seen the Janitors around school wear. He was dark probably a Native American Amy thought. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Amy could also see Jericho sitting in his lap. The old man was scratching the cat's chin.  
  
The old man looked right at her and said in a strong voice. "Come in child. I've been expecting you."  
  
Amy just stood there. Not knowing what to do.  
  
"Come in." The old man repeated smiling. "And bring your friends with you."  
  
Amy could feel no danger but she was scared anyway. Slowly she walked towards the old man. Toni and Kyle following close behind.  
  
"Come over and sit down we don't have a lot of time." The old man said. "My name is Calvin Redbear. But my friends call me Carl."  
  
"Hi." Amy Said. "My name is Amy. And these are my friends. Toni and Kyle." Amy walked over and sat on the floor across them Carl. "You said you were expecting us?"  
  
"I was expecting you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is great evil around this place." Carl began. "Evil that if it were totally released it could devour the world."  
  
"You mean the Hellmouth?" Amy Asked.  
  
"Yes, that is one of it's names. I see you have heard of it. My people call it The Heart of Darkness. And for fifty years, I have opposed this evil. But I am an old man. I no longer have the strength to oppose the evil. That is why you are here little Amy. You have been sent to take my place."  
  
"Take your place." Amy said. "As what?"  
  
"As an opponent of evil at the Heart of Darkness."  
  
"So are you some kind of witch or wizard or something?" Amy Asked.  
  
"My power comes from the great bear spirit. He has blessed me for many years." Said Carl.   
  
"Among my people I am called a shaman. I think in the old movies we were called Medicine Men."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because it is your destiny."  
  
"Well I don't want it. Give it to someone else" Said Amy sounding a little desperate.  
  
"There is no choice. You can not refused."  
  
"But I can't. I can't fight evil. I'm not a policeman or a, a, Slayer."  
  
"Yes you can child. You have a gift. A power inside you that you have not learned to use yet."  
  
"But..." Stuttered Amy.  
  
"You know it is true. You can not avoid your destiny if you wanted to. How else could you have come here at this time. Why do you think you've been investigating what has been happening."  
  
Amy said nothing.  
  
"You see." Continued Carl. "In your heart you know the truth. You have already started your work and didn't even realize it."  
  
Amy hung her head. She couldn't argue because she knew that the old man was right.  
  
"But what can I do?" Amy finally asked. How will I do it."  
  
"You know the answer to that too. Look into your heart."  
  
Amy paused then said. "This power you talked about. You mean the power of a witch, don't you?   
I'm one of those natural channelers that I read about."  
  
The old man nodded.  
  
"But I don't know how to use this power." Said Amy.  
  
"You have in your possession the tools you need to learn."  
  
"You mean my mother's things don't you? They've been locked up since she went away. I've been afraid to touch them."  
  
"Why are you afraid?" Asked Carl. "  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do." Carl said gently. "You have locked up the feelings you have from what happened. You will have to confront your ghosts or they will haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
"You also have a new friend." Carl said indicating the cat still in his lap. "He will be of much help. My people would call his kind a spirit companion. And he likes you very much."  
  
Amy was silent for a moment then said. "I don't want to be like my mom."  
  
"You are not your mother." Carl said. "She chose her own path. She gave into the temptation to use her powers for evil. And she has paid the price."  
  
"All right." Said Amy. "Let's say that I believe you and I have to take up the broom stick to save the world."  
  
"There is a powerful force nearby." Said Carl. "The evil is growing strong, and I am becoming to weak to continue to oppose it."  
  
"Let me guess." Said Amy. "Susan Littledeer right?"  
  
"See you have already figured out so much on your own." Carl said with a smile.  
  
"Yes it is Susan." Carl continued. "At one time she was a student of mine. I thought that one-day she would replace me. She learned much, and became very powerful. But that was not enough. She wanted more power. And she wasn't concerned about the costs."  
  
"So she became a servant of the evil dog spirit of war that in the ancient language of my people is known as Gawmac Wo-ath. There is no word in your language to translate. Now she seeks to open the heart of darkness so that he may enter our world. And if he can enter our world nothing may be able to stop him from destroying it."  
  
"Sounds like the plot of a bad TV mini-series, but based on what I've see lately I believe it." Said Amy. "What can I do to stop her?"  
  
"The ritual that she must perform to open the Heart of darkness must be performed on the night following a full moon." Carl said. "You must stop her from completing the ritual. But she has powerful magic and will use it against you."  
  
"So it's my magic verse her magic." Amy Said. "Well pack your bags folks. Because if she is a powerful as you say how can I stop her when I don't know any yet?"  
  
"You have much power in you. You must learn to use it before the night of ritual." Said Carl.  
  
"And when is this ritual suppose to happen? How long do I have to learn to save the world?" Asked Amy.  
  
Carl Smiled and said. "The next full moon is on Saturday, so the next time the ritual can be performed is on Sunday."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Friday 7:05 a.m.  
  
"Amy, time to get up sweetheart or you'll be late for school."  
  
Amy opened her eyes enough to see her dad standing in the door drinking a cup of coffee. All she could manage was to mumble something.  
  
"Come on now. Get up."  
  
After their conversation with Carl, Kyle and Toni had dropped her off. But it had still been very late by the time she got to bed. She would pay for it today.  
  
Amy managed to throw back the covers and sit up in bed. As she reached for her robe Jericho ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. The presence of the cat gave Amy enough of a boost in energy to manage to standup and put on her robe.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Her father walked up the hall to his room to pick it up. "Hello." She heard him say. "Hi Connie."  
  
What could Marlene's mom want now thought Amy?  
  
As she walked to the door of her room Amy listened but could not make out anything that was being said.   
  
Stepping into the hall, she heard him say, "I will. As soon as I can." Then he hung up the phone.  
As soon as she saw his face Amy knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Daddy?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her for a second then said, "It's Marlene. She's in the Hospital."  
  
  
  
  
When Amy and her father arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, they found Connie Schultz standing outside Marlene's room.  
  
"How is she." Kevin Madison asked.  
  
"She just woke up. The doctor's with her now."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"What happened?" Ask Amy.  
  
"Nobody's sure." Said Mrs. Schultz. "Everything was completely normal last night. Then this morning when we got up Marlene's not in her bed. We looked all over the house, no sign. Then somebody looked outback and there she was. Bleeding and unconscious. We called an ambulance and the police. We've been here since before seven."  
  
"Until ten minutes ago she was still unconscious, so no one has had a chance to talk to her."  
  
"What do the police say?" Asked Amy.  
  
"They haven't talked to her yet but, they seem to think this is related to the animal attacks over the last few weeks. Maybe some pack of wild dogs."  
  
Amy went cold. She suspected that somehow Susan Littledeer had to be involved. But why Marlene? Was it just coincidence or was this some kind of message to Amy. She would have to ask Carl. He'll know what to do. Amy thought to herself. But although she refused to accept it, deep in her heart she knows what needs to be done.  
  
  
By 10:00 a.m., Amy's dad had dropped her off at school. When she finally gotten to talk to her, Marlene had confirmed her fears. Something during the night had woken her up, but she wasn't sure of the time. She couldn't explain why but for some reason, she had to go outside. Once outside she remembered some huge dog like creature attacked her. At some point she must have hit her head and been knocked out.  
  
Other than the mild concussion, she had a few cuts, scratches and bites. Nothing major but since there was an unknown dog involved she would need rabies shots.   
  
"Poor girl." Toni said as she and Amy sat outside trying to eat lunch. "I here that those shots can be very painful."  
  
Amy could only nod.  
  
"Do you think that you know who is behind this?"  
  
Amy just looked up from her food and gave Toni a piercing stare.  
  
"Yeah." Toni said. "Who else could it be. What are we going to do?"  
  
Amy didn't reply at first. Then when she did Toni could barely here when she said, "What we have to. What I have to."  
  
  
The rest of the day was nearly torture for Amy. She could feel the same sense of foreboding that she had experienced over the last few days returning to a place deep inside. It started out small at first. However, as the afternoon wore on it continued to build.  
  
Having learned all she had over the last days Amy could still not exactly describe her feelings any better than she could before.  
  
That wasn't totally true. She knew that it felt wrong.  
  
Amy was sitting in her last class of the day unable to concentrate at all. When suddenly she let out a slight gasp as she felt something tear through her soul.  
  
For a moment, all she could do was hold on to the desk because the room was spinning. Once the room settled down, she realized that she felt chilled to her core, and she had broken out in a cold sweat.  
  
Amy looked to Toni sitting next to her staring back. She could see her lips move but couldn't make out any words. All she could hear was the sound of blood rushing in her ears.  
  
Miss Phelps must have noticed something was wrong because she was now standing next to her speaking. However, Amy couldn't make out her words either. Miss Phelps said something to Toni who a moment later appeared next to her and trying to help her stand.  
  
Amy stood on shaky legs, and with Toni's help made it into the hallway.  
  
Amy knew her hearing was finally beginning to return when she heard Toni say. "Are you alright?"  
  
Amy managed to weakly say, "I'll be alright in a minute."  
  
Soon Amy felt her strength beginning to return.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to the nurse." Toni replied.  
  
"That's okay just let me sit for a moment and I think I'll be okay."  
  
Toni led Amy to some chairs and they sat down.  
  
"What happened back there?" She asked.  
  
"It's hard to describe. Almost like a cold knife stabbed through me."  
  
Amy was quite for another moment then she said, "Oh God. I bet Susan did something. From what I've read sometimes people like me can feel it whenever somebody nearby uses powerful magic. That's what it must have been. And by the feel of it I bet it was something very evil."  
  
Suddenly the doors near by burst open and a crush of people came rushing through. There were police officers and paramedics with a gurney. They rushed down the hallway and to the door leading downstairs that the Amy and her friends had used the previous night.  
  
Amy and Toni looked at each other. The same thought on both of their minds.  
  
Amy was the first to speak. "Carl."  
  
Amy stood up. Toni was up beside her and asked, "Are you ok to stand now?"  
  
"I can manage. I need to know what happened down there."  
  
However, when they reached the door there was a police officer standing there that would not let them pass.  
  
After twenty minutes the door opened. The two paramedics were caring the gurney. When they reached the top of the stairs the gurney sprung legs and wheels. Then they continued towards the exit.  
  
As the paramedics pass them Amy had her worst fears confirmed. The bloody person on the gurney with the oxygen mask strapped on his face was Carl.  
  
Amy felt her spirit sink. Things couldn't possibly get any worse she thought.  
  
Then she looked up and realized that things were worse. On the other side of the hallway was Susan Littledeer standing there looking directly at Amy with a triumphant smile on her face.  
Now Amy realized that not only had things gotten worse. They were going to get a lot worse unless she could do something about it.  
  
However, before she could confront Littledeer, she had to confront her worst fears. That meant confronting the ghost of her mother. And she knew where to find this ghost. Locked in an old chest in the basement.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
Friday 3:45 p.m.  
  
  
Despite the voice in her head screaming to get away from here, Amy finally stepped into the room and up to the chest. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a key. The key that she had kept with her these last months.   
  
Amy had to step to one side to allow enough light onto the lock so she could use the key to unlock the case. It turned easily. And with a click that sounded deafening, she knew that the lock was open. Removing the key from the lock Amy replaced it in her pocket and slowly opened the chest.  
  
When nothing jumped out of the chest at her, Amy felt the tension drain from her body and said.   
  
"See. That wasn't so tough was it?  
  
"Why didn't I bring a flashlight?" Said Amy as she knelt in front of the chest. When suddenly from her right she saw something leap at her. As she fell backwards all she could do, was scream.  
  
The scream was a short one. And as her butt hit the floor Amy started to scoot away. When after a moment nothing else happened she stopped.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
"Meeeoooow"  
  
Amy began to laugh then said, "Jericho! Don't jump at me like that.  
  
From the cat, she got the feeling that he hadn't intended to scare her but thought her reaction was mildly amusing.  
  
Amy stood up and dusted herself off. Then she walked over to the chest and pulled it more into the light.  
  
The inside was much like she remembered it from packing it all up. There were several old leather bound books. And a couple of items that looked like old scrolls. The tools of a trade that apparently she was predestined to fulfil. And if Carl was correct the only thing standing between the town of Sunnydale and destruction, she would have to learn quickly.  
  
Amy grabbed the scrolls and four of the books and went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Once in her bedroom Amy put the books on her desk. Then she picked up the phone and called the hospital to talk to Marlene.   
  
Marlene said that she was feeling better but still a bit sore. The doctor thought she could go home tomorrow.  
  
Amy talked to her for a while trying to cheer her up by filling her in on the details of the day. It felt good to act like a normal teenager again. Even if it was only for a while.  
  
Then just as before she was ready to hang up Marlene said. "Guess who visited me today?"  
  
"I don't know. Who?"  
  
"That weird Librarian Mr. Giles, and that Buffy girl."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"They just wanted to know how I was feeling. They were real nice. Especially Buffy. It's too bad she is so unpopular."  
  
"Is that all they wanted?"  
  
"They did ask a lot of questions about what happened last night."  
  
"And what did you tell them?"  
  
"Same thing I told you. That I didn't remember much."  
  
Then Marlene said, "Oh, the nurse is here. Probably wants to take my temperature or give me a shot. I got to go now. Bu-Bye."  
  
"Bye Marlene."   
  
After hanging up with Marlene Amy thought about what to do next. She would need to study the books and practice what she learned. Given his experience with her mother she doubted that her father would be very pleased if he discovered what she was doing. She hated keeping secrets from him but at the current point in time, she could see no other way.  
  
So she needed someplace to go. Then she remembered that Toni had said that her parents were going to be out of town for the weekend. Perfect Amy thought.  
  
Amy called Toni who was almost too eager for Amy to come over to practice.  
  
Amy then called her father at work. He wasn't in his office to answer so she left a message on his voice mail explaining that she was going to Toni's to spend the night.  
  
Amy had just finished packing what she needed when she heard a car drive up and honk it's horn. She took a quick look outside and saw it was Toni in her mother's car.  
  
Quickly she gathered up her things. Jericho was waiting by the door for her. She put the backpack filled with cloths and books over one shoulder. Then she picked up the cat, and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
The next 48 hours passed very quickly. Amy was amazed as to how quickly she absorbed the books. She couldn't explain it but on some level of her psyche, it all made a certain sense. The more she worked with the magic the more aware she became of the astral dimension.  
  
Although the entire experience wasn't with out it bumps. When Toni first saw the books, she looked through them.  
  
"What's the deal here." Toni said. "There's nothing in these books."  
  
"Of course there is." Amy replied. They're full of writing's an drawings."  
  
Amy took one of the books and opened it to a description of a plant growth spell and said. "See?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The writing and diagram." Amy said.  
  
"I don't see anything. Maybe I need a pair of X-ray glasses."  
  
"That must be it." Amy said. "These books are magical. And they must be written in a way that only allows a person with strong astral connections to read them. Cool."  
  
Then there was the incident that happened on Saturday afternoon. Amy was trying to practice a create fire spell. Toni was holding an old towel that Amy was trying to catch on fire. Something went wrong because Toni's pants started to burn. Fortunately, the garden hose was already near by in case of just such an emergency. As soon as she realized what was happening Amy grabbed the hose and began to spray down Toni's pants, and the fire was quickly put out before any damage could be done.  
  
After the emergency was over Amy began to laugh at the image of first Toni dancing around with her pants on fire. And now standing there with one of her legs dripping wet.  
  
"What's so funny?" Toni said.  
  
"You are. If you could have seen you're self jumping around. It was like something from the Three Stooges."  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Toni. "Well let's see if you think this is so funny." Then Toni grabbed the hose and turned it on Amy.  
  
Amy shrieked as the cold water hit her. But the screams were at first interrupted then totally replaced by laughter.  
  
Soon they were both just sitting on the patio laughing uncontrollably. The laughter lasted for several minutes.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
Sunday 6:30 p.m.  
  
By the time the sun began to sit on Sunday evening Amy felt like a new person. She could feel the power waiting there to enact her wishes.   
  
"This is something I can get used to." Said to herself.  
As soon as she did, she was struck by her words. What am I saying she thought. I am not going to turn out like my mom. I will not abuse my powers.  
  
Amy's thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Picking it up she said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Amy." Came the voice over the phone.  
  
"Hi Toni."  
  
"I'm just calling to see if you were ready for me to pick you up."  
  
"Yes. I mean No." Said Amy. "I mean that Yes I'm ready. But no you're not picking me up. I want you to stay home."  
  
"What do you mean stay home. I've been involved this much. You can't exclude me now."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt Toni."  
  
"But you may need help."  
  
"So what can you do for me. Hold my broom."  
  
The phone was silent for a moment. Then Amy said, "I'm sorry Toni. That didn't come out right."  
  
"That's all right." Toni replied. "I just want to be of some help."  
  
"I know that. You've all ready been a lot's of help."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Toni." Amy said. "It's going to be very dangerous out there. I'm not sure I can protect you."  
  
"You let me worry about me."  
  
"How can I. If you're there I will worry. And I won't be to concentrate on what I have to do."  
Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Then Amy said. "Please."  
  
"Oh, all right." Toni said reluctantly  
.  
But Amy could hear the hurt in her voice. But some hurt feelings were better than a hurt or dead friend.  
  
"But promise me that you will be careful. "  
  
"I will."  
  
"You better mean that. If you go out there ant get your self hurt I'll come over and kick your butt."  
  
"I promise. I'll be careful."  
  
Then Toni asked. "Any idea where you need to go tonight."  
  
"Some how I feel that this involves the school. So I'm pretty sure that it will happen around there. Because of the attention of those protesters on the football field, I think I'll start there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later Amy was sitting under the bleachers looking on to the football field. She'd was about ready to go look somewhere else when she saw some movement near the gate. Amy could tell that Jericho sitting beside her felt it also because he let out a soft hiss.  
  
Under the nearly full moon, Amy watched for a while as the person walked into the end zone at the near end of the field.  
  
The person knelt on one knee and started taking some items out of some kind or large bag.  
  
Amy could tell that the person she was watching was a woman. It has to be Littledeer Amy thought. Her suspicions were confirmed when the woman made a motion with her hand and a small ball of magical fire jumped from her hand and into a small pile of wood she had just built.  
Amy watched as Littledeer began to chant and dance around the fire. From where she sat Amy could feel the magic of the ritual begin to grow.  
  
It's now or never Amy thought. Then she climbed out from underneath the bleachers and walked towards the woman.  
  
As she approached, Amy could make out that Susan Littledeer was dressed in a buckskin dress and sneakers. Amy stopped about twenty away and watched for a moment.  
  
Susan Littledeer must have sensed her presence because suddenly she stopped her dancing and chanting. Then she began to slowly turn around.  
  
"Don't you know there is a no trash burning law in Sunnydale?" Amy asked.  
  
The older woman looked at Amy and smiled saying, "I thought I told you to stay out of things that do not concern you child."  
  
"Well call me overly sensitive," Amy said. "But I consider the unleashing of terrible evils on my town to be my business."  
  
"What do you know of evil child. Evil is the wrong that the white man has done to my people for hundreds of years. Compared to that Evil the vengeance of Gawmac Wo-ath is nothing."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Go Mack Wo Wo." Amy Said. "I was talking about that awful outfit your wearing."  
  
Then with a motion of her hand Amy cast a spell. A bolt of astral energy leapt from her hand and towards Littledeer.  
  
The magical missile struck the woman. But all it succeeded in doing was knocking her back a step.  
  
"Is that your best child?" Littledeer taunted. "If it is you might as well leave now and quit wasting my time." Then she fingered a bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Amy suddenly felt every nerve on fire. The torment seemed to last for hours. Finally the pain was gone and Amy fell to her knees.  
  
As Amy stood up, she realized that they were not alone. She could see just outside the circle of light several large figures that appeared to be large dogs. She heard one near by give off a low growl.  
  
"Still here." Said Littledeer. "I'm surprised you haven't gone running off to mommy."  
  
Amy felt anger build up inside her. She launched a powerful attack spell at Littledeer. But her opponent cast a spell of her own. The torrents of astral energy collided between the two opponents canceling each other out.  
  
Amy concentrated on her spell. Trying to channel more force into it in order to overcome Littledeer. However, Littledeer was attempting the same. This continued for a while. Neither able to gain an advantage.  
  
Then Amy sensed something to her right. One of the dogs was charging her. With out thinking Amy sent a small blast at the charging hound. The missile struck the dog in the snout knocking it back. The dog yelped and ran away."  
  
But the distraction was enough. Without warning Amy's spell collapsed as it was overcome by Littledeer's. Amy felt herself swept off her feet and into the air. She was spun around violently as if caught up in some kind of tornado. Amy found herself unable to concentrate enough to cast a spell or do anything else.  
  
Amy started to feel darkness creep up on her. This is it she thought. Over before it has begun. And not only was she going to die so was everybody else in Sunnydale. And it was all her fault.  
Then as swiftly as it had begun the tornado disappeared. Amy flew uncontrolled through the air. She came to rest on her hands and knees.  
  
As Amy's senses began to return to normal, she looked up. There was Littledeer not more than five feet from her also on her hand's and knees. Standing above and behind Littledeer was Toni holding a shovel in her hands. Amy could see Kyle behind her with another shovel keeping the dogs at bay.  
  
"That's for messing with my friends." Toni said.  
  
Amy tried to speak but couldn't yet.  
  
Littledeer started to stand up but Toni swung the shovel striking her on the back and shoulders, and sending her back to her hands and knees.  
  
"And that Susie, is for messing with my school!"  
  
Littledeer attempted to rise but received another whack with the shovel for her troubles.  
  
"And that is for messing with my town!"  
  
Littledeer sat on her hands and knees for a moment hardly moving. Then her hand shot up pointing at Toni. Toni was hurled away dropping the shovel.  
  
Littledeer sat and prepared to cast another spell at Toni.  
  
Without thinking, Amy launched herself at the older woman striking her in the chest and knocking her to the ground.  
  
The two grappled for a moment. But eventually Littledeer's size gave her enough of an edge to pin Amy to the ground. Then her hands grabbed Amy by the throat and begin to choke her.  
Amy was unable to pry the fingers from her throat. Desperately she grasped for something. Her fingers came to rest on a small leather pouch at Littledeers waist. Amy pulled it away.  
  
Immediately Littledeer noticed. "No!" She cried as her hands came away from Amy's throat and grabbed for the pouch. Desperately both women pulled at the pouch. Littledeer managed to stand to get better leverage.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise as the bag came apart.  
  
"Noooooooo!" screamed Littledeer.  
  
The contents of the bag fell to the ground. However, the part of the bag that remained in Littledeer's hands started to glow. Then it started to grow in size.  
  
Then the glowing mass of energy began to swirl as it hovered in midair.  
  
Then the glowing mass lost the shape of a ball and began to resemble some sort of whirlpool of energy seen from the top. Then things began to be drawn into the rapidly growing vortex.  
  
Littledeer tried to move away but some sort of invisible force seemed to grab her and began to pull her into the maelstrom.  
  
"No. NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she made a desperate leap to get clear.  
  
"Help me." She pleaded.  
  
Amy could now see that Littledeer's body appeared to assume an elongated shape as her legs were drawn toward the swirling mass.  
  
Amy reached out for her hands.  
  
"Help me. Pleaseeeee, Help Me." Cried Littledeer as she desperately grabbed hold of Amy's hands.  
  
Amy immediately felt herself being dragged along the ground with her.  
  
Then Amy felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. Their forward motion came to almost a complete stop. Then Amy felt themselves begin to move again.  
  
Littledeer sounded on the verge of panic as she wailed. "Don't let go. Please save me."  
  
But, despite all her efforts Amy felt the hands begin to slip from hers.  
  
Littledeer must have felt it also because she began to scream. "Help me. Please. Help me. Don't let goooo..."  
  
The last word turned into a shriek as Amy felt the fingers slip from hers.  
  
Then Littledeer was pulled inside the vortex shrieking.  
  
When the woman was pulled in the vortex quickly began to shrink. As it did the sound of the screaming stopped. However, on some physic level Amy continued to hear it. And this sorrowful, pitiful lament chilled her soul. The physic aftershock of a person's physical body being pulled across into the astral plane was one that Amy would remember for a long time.  
  
All the pent-up emotions from the last few days came rushing to the surface. These emotions along with the physic aftershock overpowered her. Amy got to her knees, buried her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
Epilog:  
Sunday 8:30 p.m.  
  
"Amy are you okay"?  
  
Amy looked up to see Kyle standing over her. He must have been the one who grabbed her and kept her from being sucked into that maelstrom.  
  
Amy nodded her hear head and said. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Kyle nodded his head and moved to Toni who was starting sit up. Amy followed.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of this?" Amy said.  
  
"Well that's gratitude for you. In case you didn't notice girl we just saved your butt."  
  
"If that were true," Amy smiled. "You know that I couldn't admit it because you'd never let me forget it. Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't think anything's broken."  
  
"Good can you stand?"  
  
"I think so." Toni slowly stood up. Except for a slight limp, she seemed to be okay.  
  
Then Kyle said nervously. "Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Amy said. "Let's hit the road."  
  
"Where did you leave the car?" Amy asked. "Please tell me you brought a car."  
  
"It's right over there." Said Kyle.  
  
As Amy turned to head towards the car, she felt something against her leg. Looking down she could make out Jericho in the moonlight.  
  
Amy bent down and picked up the cat and said, "Hi their fellow."  
  
Then the trio began to walk towards the car.  
  
As they walked Jericho turned his head to the right and picked up his ears.  
  
"Stop." Amy whispered.  
  
They came to a stop and stood there.  
  
"What is it"? Asked Toni.  
  
"Shhh. Listen." Amy replied. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" I don't hear anything."  
  
The cat jumped out of her arms and headed to the right. The group following behind.  
As she moved forward, the sound became more distinctive. It sounded like something whimpering.  
  
Soon they came upon a small puppy huddled in the grass. It was obviously very scared.  
  
"Oh he's so cute." Said Amy as she began to pick it up.  
  
Kyle grabbed her arm and said. "Are you sure it's safe? Remember the dog lady. Koo Koo Ka Choo.  
  
Amy could feel a slight trace of residual magic from the puppy, but nothing active.  
  
"It's safe now. I think that Susan must have used some magic to turn this little guy into one of her guard dogs. But now that she's gone the spell has been broken."  
  
"Amy picked up the puppy and said, "Come on fella. I know a little boy that you can make very happy."  
  
  
  
  
They were still three blocks from Amy's street when flashing red and blue lights appeared behind them. "Oh no." Said Kyle.  
  
"I don't need this." Said Amy. "I just want to go home. And go to bed."  
  
Kyle pulled over the curb and stopped the car. As he rolled down the window, the police officer walked up.  
  
"Sir the reason I pulled you over is because you ran a stop sign back there." Said the police officer.  
  
"But I did stop at the sign."  
  
"That's not the way I saw it sir. Could I see some identification."  
  
Amy shook her head and thought, This is stupid. Then a smile crossed her face when an idea struck her.  
  
Then she looked at the police officer and said, "You don't need to see his identification."  
  
The police officer looked at Amy for second then said a little stiffly. "We don't need to see his identification."  
  
Amy could see Kyle looking between her and the police officer with his mouth open. But she ignored him as she said, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."  
  
The police officer repeated in a more normal sounding voice. "These aren't the droids we're looking for."  
  
Amy could see Kyle struggling to stifle a laugh as she said. "He can go about his business."  
  
Dutifully the officer repeated. "You can go about your business."  
  
Amy was now smiling as she said. "Move along."  
  
The police officer stood up waving his arm and said. "Move along. Move along."  
  
They managed to wait till they had started moving and the windows were up before they all burst into laughter.  
  
Finally, Kyle managed to say. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"What can I say." Said Amy. "I could tell he was just a jerk looking to make his quota for the month. Besides I wondered if I could pull it off."  
  
"Well thanks." Said Kyle.  
  
After a moment he said, "Since were quoting old movies you know what I have to say this don't you?"  
  
"What?" Asked Amy. "Use the Force, or May the Force be with you."  
  
"No, no." Said Kyle. "That's way to wrong in this situation."   
  
"Then what?" Ask Amy.  
  
Kyle looked her in the face said. "Amy. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
  
The End?  



End file.
